<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Letter From The Heart, A Window To The Soul. by CupCakezys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450010">A Letter From The Heart, A Window To The Soul.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys'>CupCakezys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Deliver this to Sir Leon before you go to bed tonight.” </p>
<p>Merlin grabbed it, eyeing it curiously. “What’s it about?” </p>
<p>“Not that it’s any of your business Merlin.” Arthur said, pointedly staring at where Merlin was trying – and failing – to subtly open the letter. “But I’m changing the knight’s training routine tomorrow.” </p>
<p>Merlin scrunched up his nose and stopped trying to peek inside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Letter From The Heart, A Window To The Soul.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on sire, we really must get you to bed or else you’ll be awful to deal with in the morning.”</p>
<p>Arthur grunted but didn’t look up from what he was writing. “I could have you thrown in the dungeons for talking to me like that.”</p>
<p>Merlin rolled his eyes. “See, you’re already grouchy. Imagine how much worse it’s going to be in the morning.”</p>
<p>Arthur huffed and stood, finally moving behind his changing screen to pull on his sleep clothes. Merlin busied himself with turning down the bed, and once that was done, he collected Arthur’s clothes from where he had thrown them. Honestly, was it too much to ask that he hang them over the screen like a normal person? He could at least throw them all into one pile, rather than all over the place.</p>
<p>Arthur ignored his grumbling and folded the parchment neatly, though he didn’t bother sealing it. Merlin glanced at it curiously, and visibly startled when Arthur held it out to him.</p>
<p>“Deliver this to Sir Leon before you go to bed tonight.”</p>
<p>Merlin grabbed it, eyeing it curiously. “What’s it about?”</p>
<p>“Not that it’s any of your business <em>Mer</em>lin.” Arthur said, pointedly staring at where Merlin was trying – and failing – to subtly open the letter. “But I’m changing the knight’s training routine tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Merlin scrunched up his nose and stopped trying to peek inside. “Why are you changing it <em>again</em>? It’s only been two weeks since you last changed it.”</p>
<p>“To keep the knights on their toes.” Arthur said as he fell into bed.</p>
<p>Merlin muttered something vaguely insulting under his breath as he blew out all the candles, pretending he didn’t see the way Arthur mock glared at him. Once he was done he gave an exaggerated bow, clasping the note to his chest with both hands.</p>
<p>“If that is all, sire?” He asked, still bent almost in two.</p>
<p>There was a shuffling of fabric as Arthur moved, and then a laugh as he caught sight of him. Merlin glanced up, just barely able to make out Arthur in the dark, and laughed as well.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Merlin.”  </p>
<p>“Goodnight Arthur.” Merlin whispered, slipping out the door.</p>
<p>The two guards at Arthur’s door nodded to him, and Merlin waved back as he hurried down the corridor, eager to get to Leon’s chambers and deliver Arthur’s note. As soon as he handed it over he was going to run straight to bed and throw himself under the covers, and he wouldn’t get up until morning, not even if Camelot found itself under attack in the middle of the night. Again.</p>
<p>He knocked on Leon’s door, stifling a yawn as he waited.</p>
<p>Leon opened the door and greeted him with a yawn of his own, surprise written all over his face. “Merlin?”</p>
<p>Merlin grinned and waved. “Hi, Sir Leon. His royal highness wanted me to give you this.”</p>
<p>Leon blinked owlishly at the letter being offered to him, and then a pleased smile spread across his face. “Thank you Merlin.”</p>
<p>Merlin snorted. “Don’t thank me before you read it. Arthur said he was changing your training again.”</p>
<p>Merlin refrained from rolling his eyes, if only because Leon was already looking at him strangely, probably because he had used Arthur’s name so freely. Which, considering not once in the past year had Merlin bothered with actually using or respecting any of the various titles nobles used, least of all the ones Arthur used, shouldn’t be that surprising. Merlin had called Arthur worse names, though that was only because Arthur deserved it.</p>
<p>Leon studied him closely and Merlin forced himself to stand still and not fidget nervously. He never could figure out where he stood with Sir Leon. Sometimes, he would laugh at his jokes and treat him almost like a friend, though mostly he was ignored and treated like any other servant. It was only rarely that he looked at him like this, and only ever when the prince was the topic of conversation.</p>
<p>“Well!” Merlin said loudly, not able to stand Leon’s scrutiny a second longer. “I had best be getting to bed. Arthur’s a grouch in the morning, and I want as much rest as I can get before I have to face him.”</p>
<p>Leon snorted, startling Merlin slightly. “Oh, trust me, I know how much Arthur hates the mornings.”</p>
<p>Merlin leaned forward curiously. “Oh?”</p>
<p>Leon yawned again, covering his mouth with the letter. “I’ve been on enough early morning patrols with him to know. I wish you luck in the morn, Merlin.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Merlin said, grinning. “I’m going to need it.”</p>
<p>///</p>
<p>That had been the first time Merlin had delivered a letter of Arthur’s to his second in command. It was, as Merlin soon discovered, far from the last.</p>
<p>“Merlin.” Arthur called, holding out a folded letter for the seventh night in a row.</p>
<p>Merlin sighed but grabbed the letter, wondering what Arthur would tell him was in it this time. “Tell me again why I’m doing this?”</p>
<p>“Because it’s your job?” Arthur replied, already wrapped up in his blankets. “Just go.”</p>
<p>Merlin huffed but obediently made his way to the door. “I don’t remember your father appointing me as your messenger boy.”</p>
<p>Arthur groaned dramatically. “Shut up Merlin. Some of us are trying to sleep.”</p>
<p>Merlin slammed the door shut loudly in retaliation, silently amused when the guards didn’t even glance in his direction. It was hardly the first time Merlin had slammed Arthur’s doors, after all.</p>
<p>Leon answered on the first knock, like he’d been waiting right at the door for him. He looked eager, already reaching for the letter in Merlin’s hands. It made him wonder what was in the letters, really, because there was no way anyone got this excited over waving a metal stick around. Not even Arthur and Leon were this excited for training.</p>
<p>It made Merlin want to peek inside a letter, just to see what could possibly be in them, but he knew that would be a huge breach of Arthur’s trust. Merlin could never bring himself to do it, no matter how much his curiosity ate away at him.</p>
<p>“Thank you Merlin.” Leon said, already closing his door.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Merlin called, jerking forwards before he was even aware of what he was doing. Leon turned back to him expectantly. “Umm, it’s just… the letters. What’s in them?”</p>
<p>Leon’s immediately stilled, and Merlin thought he caught a glimpse of panic in his eyes  before it was hidden away. “I’m afraid that’s between me and the prince, Merlin. Now, goodnight.”</p>
<p>The door shut heavily in his face, and Merlin huffed. It was hardly the rudest dismissal he’d ever gotten, but he thought it was a bit much. He’d only asked.</p>
<p>He made his way back to his bed, mind buzzing even as his body tried to convince him to lie on the floor so he could sleep sooner. He had made it all the way back to his room and collapsed on his bed when he remembered he’d left Arthur’s armour in his room, dirty and unpolished. He groaned in despair, only considering leaving it for a moment. There was no way he’d get away with it – Arthur would have his head, and Merlin didn’t fancy an afternoon in the stocks.</p>
<p>He heaved himself out of bed, forcing himself to walk quietly through the castle. The various guards he saw didn’t bat an eye at seeing him, despite the late hour. Merlin was thankful for that at least. The fewer interruptions he he had to deal with, the better.</p>
<p>He was halfway through pushing open the servant’s entrance when he realised the candles had been relit and there was a faint whisper of voices coming from the direction of Arthur’s bed. He froze, one foot and half his head inside the room, his heart pounding as he debated just closing the door and leaving. Whatever was going on here, Merlin did <em>not</em> want to know about it.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, his eyes were already turning to the bed, and Merlin had just enough time to realise how very dead he was before he met the eyes of his very embarrassed best friend.</p>
<p>The embarrassment quickly turned to fury as Merlin’s eyes kept looking past the prince and found a very uncomfortable looking Leon. Shirtless, he realised, with a rather obvious love bite on his neck.</p>
<p>And Merlin, in his own discomfort, decided that rather than run or apologise, he’d simply blurt out; “So this is what those letters were about.”</p>
<p>He grimaced as soon as he asked and Arthur’s gaze turned murderous. He made to slip back out of the room, but an angry hiss of his name made him pause. He closed his eyes and sent a quick prayer to the gods for Arthur to be merciful.</p>
<p>He stepped back into the room, eyes on the floor, and leaned against the door. And this time, he managed to keep his traitorous mouth shut.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Arthur asked, voice dangerously low.</p>
<p>Merlin’s eyes flickered to the armour piled near the banked fire. “Your armour, sire. I forgot to clean it.”</p>
<p>He refused to look up, partly because he didn’t want to see the anger on Arthur’s face and partly because he wanted to offer them both as much privacy as he could.</p>
<p>“Arthur.” He heard Leon murmur. “You trust him.”</p>
<p>He heard Arthur sigh and risked a glance up. Arthur was glaring at the floor, arms crossed and a small frown on his face. To anyone else, he might seem angry and closed off. To Merlin, his expression screamed of embarrassment and fear.</p>
<p>Merlin stepped forward. “Arthur, you know I’d never do anything to betray you.”</p>
<p>Arthur stared at him, searching, and Merlin let him look without flinching.</p>
<p>He only broke eye contact to quietly mumble; “You’re my friend.”</p>
<p>A hand settled on his shoulder and squeezed, causing Merlin to look up. Arthur was still clearly embarrassed, but the fear was gone, and Merlin relaxed.</p>
<p>“Thank you Merlin.” Arthur squeezed his shoulder one last time before he let go. He cleared his throat, and pointedly looked at the door. “You can go. I’m sure my armour will be fine for tonight.”</p>
<p>Merlin ducked his head. “Of course. Goodnight Arthur.” He glanced up at the bed briefly. “Leon.”</p>
<p>The knight nodded, somehow as proper as ever. “Goodnight Merlin.”</p>
<p>He was halfway out the door when Arthur spoke up again. “Oh, and Merlin? I hardly need to tell you that this stays between us, I’m sure?”</p>
<p>If this were any other situation Merlin would have rolled his eyes. “Of course not sire, I’m not stupid.”</p>
<p>Arthur gave him a look full of doubt, and Merlin laughed quietly, glad that they were so easily back to normal. His grin turned teasing as he grabbed the door.</p>
<p>“Of course, if either of you need me to deliver more letters-“</p>
<p>He didn’t get to finish as a pillow flew at him. He laughed and ducked behind the door. He made a mental note to grab two breakfasts from the kitchen in the morning – he had a feeling he would be waking up two knights come morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea where this came from, but I hope you enjoyed. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>